


Cha Cha Cha

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Pre-Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Mia helps Letty prep for her date.Written for challenge 549 - "second" at femslash100.





	Cha Cha Cha

"It's a second date, so it's easier than the first," Mia said, leaning against the doorjamb and watching Letty fuss over her clothes.

"I ain't been on a date since Dom. Gisele, she's more than — she's way better than most girls, if you know what I mean, so I don't wanna look like no skank."

Mia snorted. This girl had to be something extra special then if Letty was worrying this much. "So where you taking her?"

"I was thinkin' Cha Cha Cha. That place is pretty romantic, right? You liked it there."

"Yeah, it's nice, just avoid the clams."


End file.
